


Пауки

by допой уже эту песню (holy_milk)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Years of the Trees, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B9%20%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B5%20%D1%8D%D1%82%D1%83%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8E
Summary: Было тихо.Слишком тихо.





	Пауки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spiders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154448) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 

Было тихо.

Куруфинвэ, выросший в компании шести братьев, не доверял такой тишине даже с одним ребенком в доме – или, как в данный момент, в саду.

Он с опаской поднял взгляд от книги, в которой делал наброски своей будущей работы. Тьелпэ сидел в углу около садовой стены и пристально на что-то смотрел.

Похоже, нечего опасаться. Он вернулся к работе.

_Шлеп._

Он поднял голову как раз в тот момент, когда Тьелпэ вновь шлепнул по стене своей пухлой ладошкой. Он поднял ее к глазам, а затем радостно сунул в рот.

С другой стороны…

\- Тьелпэ, - позвал он, роняя из рук книгу и торопливо вскакивая со скамейки. – Что ты делаешь?

Тьелпэ посмотрел на него и просиял от восторга.

\- Ням, - радостно ответил он с полным ртом.

\- Нет, - резко ответил Куруфин и тут же присел рядом с сыном. – Выплюнь, - он протянул вперед ладонь. – Немедленно.

Тьелпэ послушно выплюнул нечто многоногое и отвратительно липкое. Прямо в подставленную руку.

Куруфин тут же бросил это нечто на землю и вытер руку о штанину – пожалуй, стоило предложить ему что-то помимо собственной голой руки.

\- Ням, - повторил Тьелпэ, печально поникнув.

\- Лучше найдем тебе что-нибудь другое, - ответил он, поднимая Тьелпэ на руки. – Скажи в следующий раз, хорошо? У нас всегда есть еда в кладовке. Не нужно есть пауков, - или что это было. – Никогда не нужно есть пауков.

\- Конфетка? – обнадеженно предположил Тьелпэ.

Куруфин посмотрел в его полные надежды глаза и, не удержавшись, сам слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Только в этот раз, - согласился он. – Но не говори маме.

***

Из Ангбанда вырвалось пламя, и они бежали от него.

Путь до Нарготронда был долог.

Путь был долог – а еды было мало.

Он не отходил от сына в редкие минуты покоя. Он не мог не заметить, как Келебримбор хватается за живот во сне.

Ветви деревьев были густо опутаны паутиной.

«Опасность», - шептали их последователи.

Куруфин посмотрел на брата и увидел отражение своих мыслей в его лице.

Опасность, да.

Но также и мясо.

Они принесли их уже разделанными; черные и омерзительные – но намного больше любой другой дичи, которую им когда-либо удавалось раздобыть в этом проклятом лесу.

\- Что это? – спросил Келебримбор, еще толком не проснувшийся ото сна.

\- Это еда, - ответил Куруфин, передавая сыну свою собственную порцию вместе с его. – Остальное неважно.


End file.
